1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load carrying structures and more particularly to a stabilizer for the leg of a wheelbarrow to distribute the weight over a wider area that the leg of the wheelbarrow is subjected to.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheelbarrows have long been used by homeowners and people in the construction trade. The function of a wheelbarrow is to move material from one location to another. The material is placed within the tray of the wheelbarrow and the user is to physically lift a handle structure with the majority of the weight of the wheelbarrow resting on a wheel and the wheelbarrow is then rolled from one location to another. At arriving at the destination location, the wheelbarrow is to be tipped dumping the material from the tray of the wheelbarrow.
Wheelbarrows can be used to move a substantial amount of weight. It is not uncommon for a wheelbarrow to contain between one-hundred and two-hundred pounds of material. Typically, the legs of the wheelbarrow, which are located in the aft direction away from the wheel of the wheelbarrow, comprise a pair of thin members with the lower end of each leg defined as the base to rest on the supporting surface. Typically, the supporting surface may be unstable, such as loose dirt. Because of the narrowness of the legs and the weight that the wheelbarrow is subjected to, it is not at all uncommon for the wheelbarrow to tip over.
It is desirable to design some form of a structure that could stabilize the legs of a wheelbarrow to eliminate any possibility of tipping over of the wheelbarrow as material is being deposited within the confines of the tray of the wheelbarrow.